


Snow White

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, All important favorite author discussion, All the Flirting, Arcades, Ben keeps losing bets to Richie, Bookstore Date, Eddie is a total book nerd, M/M, New Neighbor, Richie is totally a disney princess y'all, Slow Burn, apple allergy, have you seen his hair?, laser freaking tag, minor Bev & Ben, sharing a milkshake like it's the 50's, shitty exs, still hurt from an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie has a new neighbor. A loud, flirty, attractive one. Who maybe looks like a certain animated princess?An antidote to all the ‘Eddie immediately hates his new neighbor’ fics. Not because I don’t like them but I imagine there’s at least one AU where he doesn't.





	1. Oh hai new neighbor

Eddie heard his new neighbor before he saw him. Eddie was locking up his apartment and heard someone yelling from the stairs, “Ben, if moving was easy it’d be called your mom!” which made Eddie chuckled. A minute later a tall man with tousled black hair appeared holding half a couch. Eddie couldn’t see the other person but could tell that they were struggling to make it up to the third floor.

Eddie walked over, observing the scene. The tall man was yelling words of...encouragement? down to someone. “Come on, we’re nearly there. Stop groaning. It’s not sexy.”

“Richie, you’re paying for my medical bills when I throw my back out.” Eddie heard a voice from the other end of the couch. 

“You know, we have a facilities elevator for moving.” Eddie commented, leaning against the wall.

The raven haired man turned, dropping the couch. Eddie heard a groan from the other side.  “Fuck, really? No one told me.” He saw Eddie and grinned. “Hey tiny, sexy man, wanna help us? We could use another set of hands. And not just on my dick.” 

Eddie grimaced at the joke as he looked over the other man. He had an easy, broad grin that seemed to take up half of his narrow face. He was lanky and nearly a foot taller than Eddie. And attractive. More attractive than Eddie wanted him to be. “Why the hell not, I’ll help.” He walked over. “What should I do?”

“Grab this end with me and pull. Ben keeps bitching that he’s on the heavy end.”

“I am on the heavy end asshole!” Eddie looked down and saw a man with sandy hair who was sweating profusely. Eddie grabbed the corner near the back and the tall man moved over. The two were shoulder to shoulder.

“Yea, whatever. Ok, let’s finish this.” The three slowly got the couch up the final flight of stairs and into the open apartment. Eddie saw that the place was already full of boxes and other furniture, the couch must have been one of the last pieces.

“Just put it here.” The taller man indicated with his chin. The three slowly lowered the couch.  Once it was set down he turned to Eddie. “Thanks for the help, I’m Richie.” He stuck out his hand.

Eddie accepted it. “Eddie, I’m down the hall.” He indicated with his head. 

Richie grinned at him. “Excellent, an adorable neighbor. Good to meet you Eds.” 

“Just Eddie.” Eddie turned to the other boy to shake his hand. 

“Ben, just an unwilling friend.” They shook hands. 

Richie disappeared as a red headed woman appeared. “Richie! You put the bed against a different wall than we talked about. It makes the room look weird.” She saw Eddie and stuck out her hand. “Hey, Bev.”

“Eddie.” He returned the shake, shaking off the slight disappointed that Richie had a girlfriend. 

“Bev, this is better, now I can just fall onto the bed, instead of having to walk over.”  Richie had returned with four beers. “Don’t you think Eddie Spaghetti?” He asked as he handed out the beers.

“I think you should agree with your girlfriend. Probably safer.” Eddie shook his head at the beer offer.

Bev barked a laugh. “You hear that? Eddie thinks I would stoop to date you!” She walked over to Ben. “I’m with this hunk.” She kissed him and Ben smiled at her.

“Bev, you wound me. I am irresistible to men and women and you know it.” Richie winked at Eddie and handed his friends a beer. “Come on Eds, I’ll show you my bedroom. I want someone else’s opinion.” Richie turned and walked down the hall, assuming that Eddie would follow.

“I’ve known you five minutes and you already invited me to your bedroom.” Eddie remarked as he walked in the bedroom.

“I move fast what can I say? Gotta snatch the opportunity when it presents itself.” Richie had stopped and stood closer to Eddie than was necessary. Eddie tried to ignore the heat in his stomach. “So what do you think?” He gestured to the room. The bed was right next to the door, almost obnoxiously close.

“I mean, you can just fall onto the bed when you walk in.” Eddie wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. 

Richie seemed to think it was. “Exactly!” He flopped onto the bed, smiling up at Eddie. “Don’t you think this will be easier when you’re drunk? Or feeling extra amorous? Maybe with a cute neighbor?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie rolled his eyes, refusing to take Richie seriously. “I think you’re going to hit your knees whenever you walk in here.” He turned to leave.

Richie rose and followed him. “You wound me!”  He threw himself into Eddie’s arms, flailing dramatically. 

Eddie dropped him, surprised. “Looks like I really fell for you.” Richie said from the floor, still smiling. 

“Are you always like this?” Eddie asked, offering Richie a hand.

Richie took it and stood, standing close to Eddie. “Absolutely.” He said quietly. Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his cheek. He swallowed, seeing Richie’s eyes follow the bob of his adam’s apple. 

“If you two are done flirting, you owe us dinner.” Eddie heard Bev say.

“Wanna join us for Eddie Spaghetti? I’ll buy.” Richie asked, moving away from Eddie. Eddie felt grateful for the space, it was easier to breath. 

“No, I’ve got a date. Sorry.” 

Richie’s grin fell but he nodded. “Well, see you soon neighbor.” 

 

\-----

Eddie returned from his date feeling tired- he needed to tell Bill to stop setting him up. He didn’t want to date anyway and wasn’t sure why he kept agreeing to the blind dates, besides that Bill kept insisting he needed to get back out there after his recent break up. 

As he walked to his apartment he saw that Richie’s door was open. His apartment was one past Richie’s so he looked in as he walked by. He saw Richie playing video games, surrounded by boxes. 

“Working hard at unpacking, huh?” Eddie said, poking his head in.

Richie turned and gave him a wide smile, pausing his game. “Eddie Spaghetti! How was the date?” 

Eddie walked in, “Not great. He was really into sports and kept bringing up all these teams from the 80’s? I didn’t really follow. Anyway, not my type.” He shrugged.

Richie’s grin expanded and he slowly nodded. “Excellent. I bet Ben 20$ you were hitting for my team.” 

Eddie arched an eyebrow, “What made you think I was gay?” 

“You’re way too cute to be straight.” Richie gave him another big smile and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Wanna get some dinner with me? Ben’s paying.” 

“Thanks for the offer but no, I just ate.” 

“You should let me take you out another time then, I did just win because of you.” 

Eddie briefly debated if Richie was asking him on a date or being friendly. Either way, he shook his head. “Thanks for the offer but no. You’ll have to enjoy your winnings alone.” 

Richie looked disappointed but nodded. “I will. Do you want to play some games with me?” He indicated to the screen where he was playing an FPS.

“No, I’m tired. I’ll see you around.”

“Not if I see you first.” Richie called as Eddie left, closing the door behind him. 

Eddie went to his apartment and fell into his couch, sighing. The last thing he needed was a cute, flirty neighbor.  He had recently been broken up with by his last boyfriend of a year and was slowly trying to navigate the dating world again, at his friends insistence.

On top of that, Eddie had a rule about dating people he worked with or lived near. The rule was that he didn’t. It never ended well so it was best not to start, he didn’t want the post break up awkwardness to affect work or home life. He resolved to be friends, and only friends, with the lanky man.


	2. You can't feed Snow White apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Applesauce?” He said through an open mouth.
> 
> Eddie grew concerned and nodded. “Yes, why?”
> 
> Richie went to spit it out. “I’m a little allergic to apples.” He said as his skin grew red.

The next day Eddie knocked on Richie’s door with his foot. His hands were full of a cake that he had baked. Richie swung the door open, wearing only a pair of gray sweat pants, slung low on his hips. Eddie swallowed hard, trying not to stare at Richie’s bare chest, instead focusing on Richie’s bright eyes. 

“Spaghetti Man! My day just got much better. And you brought a cake! Cute and you bake, I’m smitten.” He moved aside and motioned for Eddie to come in. 

“I make it for all the new neighbors. It’s chocolate, I hope that’s okay.” Eddie wasn’t going to admit that it was one of maybe three things he could cook. 

“All things sweet are alright by me. Food, boys...whatever.” Richie walked over to the kitchen. “You can put the cake down in here, it looks heavy.” 

He followed Richie, seeing that he still hadn’t started unpacking. “Looks like cardboard boxes are your aesthetic.”

Richie shrugged. “I’ve been working late a lot so I haven’t had much time. My bedroom and office are unpacked, that’s what I care about.” 

“What do you do?” Eddie put the cake down, watching Richie rifle through boxes for plates and a knife. 

“I’m a radio DJ for the local music station. I finally got moved off the late shift but I’ve been covering for someone else.” Richie found a knife and handed it to Eddie. “What about you?” 

Eddie uncovered the cake and cut two pieces. “I’m an editor for a small book publishing company.”

Richie found two plates and placed them in front of Eddie. “I can see that, you at a desk with some cute glasses and a pen behind your ear. It works.” Richie was hovering next to Eddie and Eddie could feel his body heat. “I bet you look great.” He said in Eddie’s ear, making him jump slightly. 

Eddie plated the cake, ignoring the buzzing in his head. He turned and was face to face with Richie, who was grinning. “Cake?” He asked, purposely ignoring Richie’s flirting, hoping he’d get the hint. 

Richie accepted the cake, their hands brushing. Richie’s grin broadened as he took a large bite of the cake. “This is delicious. ” He hummed appreciatively.  He chewed slowly and took another big bite. “What’s in this? It’s really moist.” 

Eddie moved back, needing some space between himself and a shirtless Richie. “The normal cake ingredients. And applesauce. That’s what makes it moist.” He took a bite of his own slice. 

Richie, who had already shoveled another bite in, stopping chewing. His eyes grew wide. “Applesauce?” He said through an open mouth.

Eddie grew concerned and nodded. “Yes, why?”

Richie went to spit it out. “I’m a little allergic to apples.” He said as his skin grew red.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he started to panic. “Do you have an epipen? What’s a ‘little allergic? How allergic are you? What should we do?” 

“Okay, I’m pretty allergic.” Hives were breaking out on Richie’s chest and neck and he started scratching them. Eddie saw drops of sweat appearing on his forehead. “But I’ll be fine.” 

Eddie slapped his hand away. “We need to get you to the hospital! Get a shirt, let’s go.” 

“Making me put clothes on? Not what I want to hear.” Richie joked but complied, throwing on a shirt and some shoes. Eddie worried that it was an indication of how sick he was that he didn’t argue. He followed Eddie, who paused to grab his car keys and then lead them both down to his car.  

Eddie looked at Richie, whose lips were slightly puffy and whose forehead was now dripping with sweat. “Fuck Richie, I’m so sorry.” He was sure that Richie wasn’t being honest about how severe his allergic reaction would be. 

Richie leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Sss okay. Didn’t know.” 

Eddie threw him another panicked look and started to drive. Luckily the hospital was close, they arrived quickly even though they had had to pull over twice for Richie to throw up. Richie was wheezing but still kept talking, which Eddie took as a good sign. 

“Okay, I’m going to find a nurse, will you sit?” He asked as they entered the main entrance. Richie nodded and Eddie hurried off. He tried asking a few people for help, only to be ignored. He felt himself getting angrier and more anxious. He kept glancing back at Richie, who looked more pale every time. Finally he ended up accosting a nurse and pointing at Richie, who now had angry red hives on his cheeks and arms. This finally got the response he wanted. They rushed Richie into a room and Eddie followed.

“You’ll have to wait outside. We’ll let you know when you come in.” The nurse smiled kindly. “Your boyfriend will be okay. I promise.” 

“He’s not my...” The nurse was already gone. Eddie sat in a chair and wrung his hands. Killing his cute neighbor was  _ not  _ the way to end the infatuation. He wondered if he should call anyone, not that he knew any of Richie’s friend’s numbers. Eddie ended up pacing outside the room, unsure what else to do. He wasn’t normally good in a crisis and just hoped that he got Richie here in time. 

After what felt like forever the nurse came out. “You can go in now, he’s in the bed at the end.” 

“Thanks,” he said rushing in. Richie was propped up and had an IV but seemed okay otherwise. His hair was slicked back with sweat but his color was mostly back to normal. He looked tired but still grinned and waved when he saw Eddie. 

Eddie felt relief flush through him. He wasn’t aware how anxious he had been until he saw that Richie was okay.  “I’m so sorry.” He sat at the chair near Richie’s bed. “You look better.”

“Takes more than a few bites of apple to kill Richie Tozier.” He smiled at him. “I’m tougher than Snow White.” 

Eddie smiled back. “You know, you kinda look like her. Skin as white as snow, lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, should probably avoid strangers with food…”

Richie threw his head back and laughed. “As long as I get that sweet red bow she has.” He gave Eddie a weak smile. Eddie looked at him and saw how tired he looked. The whole experience must have been exhausting. 

Eddie took Richie’s hand as concern washed over him again. “You are okay right? How long do you have to stay?”

Richie squeezed his hand. “I’m okay. You got me here quick. They said a few hours, I need fluids and observation.”

“Should I call anyone?” Eddie remembered that he probably wasn’t the only one who would care Richie was in the hospital. He withdrew his hand to grab his cell. 

Richie shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He paused, looking at Eddie. “You don’t have to stay. I was promised a juice box so I’ll be fine.”  

“I’m not leaving when I’m the reason you’re here. That’s ludicrous.” Eddie said firmly, putting his phone back. Richie smiled at him and seemed happy that that was his response.

Eddie finally took a look around the room, seeing that there was one other person sleeping in a nearby bed and suppressed a shudder. He resisted the urge to take Richie up on his offer and leave. 

Richie was watching him. “Not a fan of hospitals?” 

“It’s that obvious?” Eddie took his hand back and grasped his forearms, resisting the urge to itch.

“You look like you want to jump out of your skin.” Richie observed.

“I just…” Eddie hesitated, unsure how much to say. “I spent a lot of time in hospitals as a kid. Not because I was sick but my mom thought I was. They still make me nervous, remembering all the tests and needles. And all the sick people put me on edge. There’s so much disease.” Eddie wrinkled his nose.

Richie patted Eddie’s shoulder. “My parents barely brought me in when I broke my leg so I can’t really say I relate. But I get not liking hospitals. They make me itchy too.” Richie paused and Eddie tried to think of a response. “You really sprang into action though, that was pretty great. Thanks for making sure I didn’t die.”

Eddie smiled at Richie’s cavalier comment. “Well, of course. It was my fault you ended up here.” Eddie felt guilty again. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t know, really, don’t worry.” Richie smiled at him. “But, FYI, if you wanted to spend time with me you didn’t need to poison me.”  

Eddie smiled back. “I’ll remember that next time.” 

Eddie and Richie talked for the next few hours, until the nurse released Richie, giving him a small bag with medicine to take later.  As they left the orderly commented on what a cute couple they were. Eddie flushed and Richie yelled out a loud, “Thanks!”

“Why didn’t you correct them?” Eddie asked. 

Richie was trying to chew off his hospital tag and looked at Eddie, confused. “Why would I? We  _ are  _ a cute couple.”

“We’re not a couple.” Eddie replied flatly.

“Well, not yet. I mean, this was an unusual first date but I don’t mind Eds. I’m sure attempt two will be better. We’ll probably even avoid any medical care.” Richie flashed him a grin before returning to his tag. 

Eddie sighed, deciding that avoiding Richie might be a better move than befriending him. He had already nearly killed him trying to be his friend. And his urge to kiss him grew every time he saw him, especially when he gave Eddie that gorgeous grin. Eddie drove them home and made sure Richie knew which meds to take when then went back to his apartment, despite Richie’s protests that he give Richie a sponge bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie may be Snow White but Eddie is WAY more useful than the prince. Pro tip- hospitals, not kisses, cure medical problems.


	3. Partying partying yea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No I did not Eddie Spaghetti! Though I might start. I want to see all the looks of Eddie Spaghetti.” He flashed Eddie a smile before continuing. “I’m having an apartment warming party on Friday and you’re invited!” Richie threw his arms out, doing jazz hands.

Avoiding Richie worked for exactly three days until Eddie was interrupted from some work by a persistent knocking. At first he ignored it but the knocking continued for several minutes. “Okay! I’m coming!” He yelled. His coffee was cold anyway. He grabbed it to heat up and went to his peephole. Richie was on the other side, bouncing on his feet. 

Eddie opened the door, smiling despite himself. “Yes?”

“You actually have a pencil behind your ear.” Richie smiled at him, tweaking the pencil. “It’s even cuter than I thought it would be.” 

Eddie blushed slightly and removed the pencil. “I forgot about it. Did you come just to comment on my appearance?” The comment came out harsher than he intended but Richie didn’t seem to notice.

“No I did not Eddie Spaghetti! Though I might start. I want to see all the looks of Eddie Spaghetti.” He flashed Eddie a smile before continuing. “I’m having an apartment warming party on Friday and you’re invited!” Richie threw his arms out, doing jazz hands. 

Eddie smiled and noticed that Richie still had his hospital band on. “Did you decide to keep a keepsake from your hospital visit?” He pointed at the band.

Richie looked at it like he was surprised it was there. “Oh, I couldn’t find any scissors. Haven’t really unfinished packing yet.” 

Eddie chuckled. “Come in, I’ll cut it off for you.” 

Richie followed Eddie into his apartment. Eddie went into the office to grab scissors. When he came out Richie was examining his books. “You’ve got some classics here Eds. Can I borrow this one?” Richie pulled out 1984.

“Sure. Here, give me your arm.” Richie stuck out his hand and Eddie grabbed it, trying to ignore the close contact. Richie had softer hands than he expected. His long fingers curled on Eddie’s wrist, making his heart beat faster.  He quickly cut off the band and handed it to Richie. 

“Thanks, I’ll keep it as a reminder of our first date.” Richie grinned and stuffed it in his pocket. “So, my party? Friday. 8pm.” 

“I can’t. I’ve got plans.”  _ And I’m avoiding you _ , Eddie thought.  _ Poorly _ . 

“Plans? What could be better than a party at my abode?” Richie moved even closer, smiling.

“I’m having dinner with Mike.” Eddie said, staring up at Richie. He willed himself to move away but his feet ignored his head. Richie was close enough that Eddie could feel his warm breath on his cheek. 

“Mike? That’s not a boyfriend, right?” Richie’s smile faltered briefly. 

“No, just a friend.” 

Richie brightened. “Well invite Mike, problem fucking solved.” 

Eddie shook his head, “Richie, I don’t think I can come.”

“Eds, I didn’t want to play this card but- you nearly killed me. I’m calling in the favor.” Richie leaned in and tucked some hair behind Eddie’s ear. “You’ve got to come.” He said softly. Eddie swallowed and nodded, defeated. He had trouble saying no when Richie was so close. “Great! See you Friday!” Richie bounded out of the apartment, leaving Eddie standing alone, still holding the scissors. 

Avoiding Richie was not going well.

 

\----

 

Friday came around and Eddie was going to Richie’s alone. He had tried to convince Mike to come but he refused, saying Eddie should deal with his ‘Richie problem’ on his own. Mike was sick of listening to Eddie wax on about liking the boy but not dating him. 

“Dude, just fucking date him.” Mike had told Eddie when he called one last time to convince him to come with. 

“Mike, I can’t. We’ll go on like, two dates and then break up. Then we still have to live near each other. And I like this apartment! It has great morning sun!”

“I know that Todd broke your heart but dude, this guy isn’t him. Just have some casual sex like a normal person.” 

Eddie had continued protesting and Mike hung up, saying he’d see Eddie next week. 

Eddie sat, thinking about his ex. Todd had broken up with him less than a month ago, saying that he wanted to see other people. What he didn’t mention at the time was that he already was.  Eddie had found out through mutual friends.  It cut Eddie deep. The two had been talking about moving in together, and getting a dog. Eddie thought it was real and wasn’t sure what signs he had missed. His friends told him that Todd was just an asshole and that Eddie couldn’t have seen it coming but he felt like he couldn’t trust his own judgement now. He needed a break from dating. 

So now Eddie was alone, knocking on Richie’s door at 8:30 with a bottle of wine. A woman Eddie didn’t know answered the door. “Well you must be Eddie. The totally fuckable neighbor.” She ushered Eddie in.

“Um, I guess?” Eddie flushed and looked around. The boxes were now piled up and people were all over, some dancing to the music, others just talking.

“He’s been talking about you at work all week. Even after you landed him in the ER! You must be something!” She laughed. Eddie didn’t know how to respond and looked around anxiously.   _ I wonder if I can just leave. Richie probably wouldn’t even notice, with all these other people here.  _

“Eddie!” Bev appeared, looking tipsy. “You actually came! Ben owes Richie another 10$ now. You keep losing my boyfriend his money.” She grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Here, let’s get you a drink.”

“I...okay.” Eddie followed Bev, sensing that it was useless to resist. 

She lead him to the kitchen, where the sink was full of beer on ice and there was a large punch bowl full of some red liquid. “You don’t strike me as a beer guy.” She said, ladling him a cup from the punch. 

“I’m not, thanks.” Eddie took a cautious sip. Normally he didn’t drink from communal bowls but decided he would need something to get through the night. The punch was strong and fruity.  

Bev was leaning against the counter. “I can’t believe you came. Richie has been talking about you constantly but I didn’t think you actually liked him back.”

“I don’t. I’m just trying to be a good neighbor.” That didn’t sound convincing even to Eddie. He put his bottle of wine down next to the other drinks, avoiding eye contact. 

“Mmmhmm.” Bev clearly didn’t buy it either, she pursed her lips before adding, “Well, he’s pretty infatuated. He keeps talking about your book collection. I can’t tell if it’s code for something!” She threw her head back and laughed. 

“Oh, it definitely is. I was talking about his ass.” Richie appeared, grinning. “Spaghetti Man you made it!” Richie was definitely drunk. He was holding on to the wall for support and his eyes were slightly unfocused. “Let me rescue you from Bev and give you a tour.” He slung an arm around Eddie. Bev watched the interaction, wiggling her eyebrows at them. 

“I already know what your place looks like, we have the same layout.” Eddie said, letting Richie lead him. He tried to keep distant but Richie tightened his grip, bringing Eddie closer to his side. “And you showed me earlier.” 

“Good point!” Richie laughed. “Still, we’re halfway through so let’s continue. You saw the living room and kitchen. This is my office.” He gestured to another room which had a large desk and a keyboard in it. Music notes and lyrics were taped all over, more organized than Eddie would have guessed. 

Richie kept leading him, not waiting for a reply. “And this is my bedroom.” He flung the door open and lead Eddie in. 

“It’s still nice Richie. Just like when you showed me before,” Eddie tried to move out from Richie’s arm. “Should we get back to your guests?” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Eds, am I totally wrong here? I thought we had something.” He said as he took a step closer to Eddie. 

“I’m not really dating anyone now.” Eddie said, biting his bottom lip and seeing that Richie was watching him closely. His excuse sounded lame on his lips. 

“Oh well, me either. That means we’re both available.” Richie shuffled closer and cupped Eddie’s face. He brought his lips to Eddie’s, kissing him gently. 

Eddie’s brain told him to move but the rest of him wouldn’t listening. He leaned into the kiss and Richie’s tongue prodded his lips. He parted them and then Richie’s tongue curled in his mouth. Eddie reciprocated and suppressed a moan as they explored each other’s mouths.. Richie’s hand moved to Eddie’s hips and Eddie wound his in Richie’s long hair. 

Richie gently moved Eddie and pushed him on the bed, landing on top of him. The kiss broke and Richie looked down at Eddie, smiling. “I knew I wasn’t imagining it.” He moved to kiss Eddie again and Eddie broke out of the daze, realizing what he was doing. 

“I need to go.” He said, ducking out from Richie. “I’m..sorry.” He said, not knowing what else to say. Richie sat up, stunned. Eddie shrugged helplessly and left. 

When he got back to his apartment he sunk to the floor, realizing he had just done what he promised himself not to do. He groaned in frustration, annoyed at how much of him wanted to run back to Richie’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been about -15 (or -35 with the windchill brrrr) here, which has been terrible but means that I've gotten a lot of writing & editing done. So, yay?


	4. Nothing screams ‘not a date’ like Disney movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You brought a blanket?” Richie looked at Eddie’s arms, which held a large paisley blanket and snacks.
> 
> “Hell yes I did. Blankets are a required piece of movie nights. And I didn’t think you’d have one.” He dumped his items on the couch.

It was easier to avoid Richie this time. It seemed that neither of them wanted to see the other.  Eddie Mike, Bill and Stan came over a few days later and Eddie filled them in. 

“You k-kissed him and ran out?” Bill asked.

“Yes, okay. I already feel shitty about it and I don’t need more guilt from you. And you guys know that I don’t date people I live by.” Eddie folded his arms over his chest, feeling defensive. 

“You should have thought of that before your tongue was in his mouth.” Stan said, taking a drink of his tea. 

“You guys know what happened with Todd. I’m just not ready.” Eddie was annoyed that his friends didn’t seem to be on his side. 

Mike gave him a sympathetic glance. “I know we don’t know Richie but he doesn’t sound anything like Todd. And you clearly like him. Maybe dating him would be fine?” 

Eddie shook his head, sad. “I don’t think so, he seems like he’s just flirting. I don’t think he’d want a relationship.” 

Stan rolled his eyes while the other two changed the conversation. Eddie tried not to bring up Richie again, though he wanted to. He felt terrible about leading him on but didn’t know how to apologise. Instead he continued to avoid Richie, and his feelings. 

It was two weeks until he saw Richie, who appeared on the other side of his peephole, knocking loudly. This time he was wrapped in two towels, one around his waist and the other in his hair. Eddie peered through his peephole, trying to figure out what was going on. “Eddie! I can fucking hear you. Just let me in!”

“Shit.” Eddie whispered, opening the door.

“Look, I’m sorry but my shower stopped working mid-hair washing. You’re the only other person I know- well, except Mrs. Johnson but she gives me the evil eye whenever she sees me. So please, let me use you shower. Then I’ll go.” Richie threw one hand up, the other holding his towel in place.

He looked desperate enough that Eddie just nodded, pointing to his bathroom. “Thanks.” Richie breezed by.

Eddie tried to ignore the sounds of his shower starting. He opened a book and stared at it, trying not to think of a naked Richie showering in the next room. He was still on the same page when Richie came out. 

“Well, your shower is nicer than mine.” Richie said, giving him a soft smile. He was holding his hair towel now, his long hair was damp and curly. Eddie averted his eyes, intent on not staring at a semi-naked Richie. Eddie was starting to wonder how often he would have this problem. 

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

Richie stood awkwardly for a minute, dripping on Eddie’s floor. “Eddie I’m sorry if I overstepped. I thought you liked me but…” He shrugged, “I was wrong, I guess. But we can still be friends right? I liked hanging out with you.” He looked anxious. 

Eddie relaxed instantly and returned Richie’s smile. “That would be great. I’d like that.” He missed Richie, he liked the taller boy’s personality and found him easy to talk to. He could ignore his other feelings and enjoy the friendship, Eddie told himself. 

“Great, you should come over tonight. We could watch a movie?”  _ Movie nights are totally a friend thing.  _ Eddie eagerly agreed and offered to bring popcorn. 

 

\----

Eddie went over to Richie’s at 7 and saw that Richie had finally managed to unpack. There were band posters and a large bookcase full of books in the living room. 

“You brought a blanket?” Richie looked at Eddie’s arms, which held a large paisley blanket and snacks. 

“Hell yes I did. Blankets are a required piece of movie nights. And I didn’t think you’d have one.” He dumped his items on the couch.

“I definitely do not.” Richie smiled as Eddie wandered over to the bookshelf. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who has good taste in books.” Eddie said, looking over Richie’s collection. He saw many of his own favorites, plus an assortment of graphic novels and comics. 

“I’ll take that compliment.” Richie said, handing Eddie a drink. “What should we watch? I have the new Tarantino movie.” 

“I’m not...great with blood.” Eddie said. “Maybe something less intense?” They settled on a superhero movie. Richie was on sprawled out one side of the couch and Eddie on the other. He had wrapped his blanket around him, only his head poking out. 

“Aren’t you warm?” Richie asked.

“Nope, I’m very comfortable.” Eddie snuggled in more. “This is perfect.” With a devilish grin Richie stuck his feet under Eddie’s legs. Even through his pants he could feel the chill. He yelped, “What are you doing?”

“Well you looked so warm. And I’m all cold over here.” Richie gave him big, puppy dog eyes. 

Eddie hesitated for a minute then asked Richie, “Do you want to come under here? It’s a big enough blanket.” He held a corner out.

“Absolutely!” Richie leapt over and crashed into Eddie, instantly grabbing for more of the blanket. Once he settled the two were pressed together, both wrapped in the blanket. “Oooh, Eds, this is a good blanket. It’s so warm and smells like laundry detergent.” Eddie smiled, curling his legs under him and working hard to ignore how happy he was that Richie was next to him. 

Richie started the movie and grabbed the popcorn Eddie brought, bringing the bowl to his lap. “Great friendly movie night.” He started throwing pieces in his mouth, missing more often than not. 

“Thank god for friends.” Eddie said, trying to watch the movie and ignore Richie’s eating habits. 

It might have worked if he hadn't kept getting hit by all the popcorn that missed Richie’s mouth. “Can’t you just eat it normally?” He asked after five minutes. “You’re going to have old popcorn in your couch.”

“Nope, it tastes better this way. See?” Richie caught a piece and smiled. “Delicious. Here, open your mouth.” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “No way. I don’t want to eat popcorn after your hands have been all over it.” 

Richie bumped him with his shoulder. “Come on Eddie Spaghetti, one piece.” He held up a piece in his hand, waving it near Eddie.

“How about if I agree then no more nicknames tonight.” 

“Deal.” Eddie nodded and opened his mouth. Unsurprisingly, Richie missed and hit Eddie’s cheek. “Redo!” He said before Eddie could respond. Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded. This time the piece made it in and he chewed. “See? It tastes better, right?” Richie asked eagerly. 

“Sure, whatever you say Richie.” Richie pushed out his bottom lip and Eddie chuckled. “It’s totally better. You’re right.” 

Richie let out a loud laugh. “Wow, I love a guy whose willing to agree with me after I pout. It’s great.” He knocked Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

The two sat side by side and watched the movie, Richie commenting on how hot one of the guys was, or how two of them were clearly a couple. Eddie would laugh and agree or bring up counter points that proved the hero clearly liked the villain. It was one of the better movie nights he had had. 

When the movie ended Richie stood to get them more drinks and Eddie stretched out on the couch, picking another movie. 

“What’d you decide on?” Richie asked, picking up Eddie’s legs and sliding under them. Eddie’s calves rested on Richie’s legs. He thought about moving but was comfortable.  _ Still a friend thing. This is totally a friend thing.  _ He thought.  _ I sit like this with Bill sometimes. Ok, maybe once like a decade ago.  _

“Oh, you’re going to love it.” Eddie flashed Richie a smile as the disney logo appeared.

“Snow white! Really?!” Richie threw his head back and laughed. “Honestly, I’m not even mad. Eddie gets off a good one!” 

Eddie was laughing too. “Glad you’re excited.” He leaned back against the armrest, striving to watch the movie and not Richie. He had the blanket wrapped around him and his hands rested on Eddie’s legs. He looked so happy and relaxed. Eddie decided he liked this Richie a lot, when he was quiet and just enjoying the moment. 

Of course, Richie ruined it almost immediately by talking about all the things the huntsman could do with his ax. After a bit Richie started massaging Eddie’s feet, seemingly without realizing. Eddie moaned a little as Richie ran his knuckles on the sole of his foot then clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed.

Richie stared at him, “Fuck, that noise went straight to my dick.” 

Eddie swallowed hard. “Sorry.” He knew he was bright red. 

He started to withdraw his legs and Richie clamped down. “No it’s okay. Plus I need to do the other foot. You strike me as someone who will be driven crazy if I don’t.” 

Eddie nodded. “That’s...true.” He didn’t want to move.  _ Still a friend thing. Friends give each other massages.  _ He managed to mostly convince himself. Richie continued to give Eddie a massage for the rest of the movie. 

By then Eddie was yawning. “I should go. This was fun though.” He stood. Richie was still wrapped in his blanket, which made Eddie’s heart skip a beat.

Eddie gathered his things as Richie stood, a hand on his neck, “My shower is still out- the landlord said it would be fixed by Monday. Could I shower at your place this weekend? I promise to wear more clothes.” 

“Sure, that’s fine.” Richie made to hand Eddie the blanket and Eddie made an impulse decision.  “Do you want to keep it? I have quite a few. Then I can use it here.” 

“Really?” Eddie nodded. “Yea thanks!” Richie wrapped himself in it again, smiling. 

“I had fun, thanks for inviting me.” Eddie said as he opened the door. “I’m glad we can be friends.” 

Richie had the blanket over his head, only his face and hands sticking out. His face fell momentarily but he recovered. “Definitely, friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is a dirty lie but sure Eddie, it’s totally not a date. You gave him your blanket, that's like a promise ring. 
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos!


	5. Books are a uniquely portable means of flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You and your boyfriend are really cute, by the way. I didn’t know you were dating someone.”
> 
> “He’s just a friend.” Eddie was finding himself saying that a lot.

Eddie woke up the next morning and realized he hadn’t asked Richie when he was coming over to shower. He wasn’t concerned, he didn’t have any big plans for his Saturday. Bill had set him up on another date but he had the day free. 

He decided to go for a run, assuming that Richie wasn’t a morning person and wouldn’t be by to shower anytime soon. As he left he tried knocking on Richie’s door as he left but didn’t hear anything from the other side. 

About halfway through his run he was annoyed. Running usually cleared Eddie’s head but this time everything reminded him of Richie. He saw a floppy eared dog whose excitement reminded him of Richie. Another runner had the same jet black hair. Even the stupid birds reminded him of Snow White and thus Richie. 

Eddie tried running faster, hoping to concentrate on that instead. Thinking of Richie reminded him of Todd and the break up. He wanted to be over it, and ready to trust someone again but he wasn’t. Todd’s betrayal had hurt more than he wanted to admit and he didn’t know when he’d be ready to date again.  He wished it was easier to get over someone but felt like he couldn’t rush it. Especially when the person he wanted to date was his neighbor, who was definitely on his ‘no date’ list. He ended his run in a foul mood. 

Eddie got back to his apartment feeling tired and cranky. He went into the bathroom, determined to take a long shower and feel better. It worked, mostly, he at least didn’t want to strangle anyone after he was done. 

He was getting out when he heard someone in his apartment. He hadn’t locked the door out of habit, he rarely locked it unless he was sleeping. He only had a towel so he poked his head out. “Hello?”

“Hey! Is now a good time to shower?” Richie was draped on Eddie’s couch, in a towel and shirt. He had grabbed a book and was leafing through it.

Eddie came out, conscious that he wasn’t wearing much. “You really just make yourself at home, huh?” 

“Yes I do.” Richie glanced up at Eddie and stared. Eddie felt a flush that spread down to his neck and chest.  Richie bit his lip, smiling. “Damn Eds, warn a guy huh?”

“It’s my apartment!” He replied indignantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to his room.

“I hope you didn’t use all the hot water!” Richie called as he slammed the door. Eddie resisted reminding him again that he lived there and not Richie. He doubted it would matter. 

Richie was still showering when Eddie came out. He started making breakfast, turning on some music. 

“Man, you listen to some gay music.” Richie said, coming out of the shower and standing behind him. He kept his promise and was wearing the towel and shirt again. 

Eddie pointed his spatula at Richie.  “Everyone likes Queen. That is a fact.” 

“Well, yes, it’s still super gay.” Richie said, leaning against Eddie’s kitchen door frame. “What are your plans for the day?” Even though Richie was wearing more clothes Eddie still had to remind himself not to stare at the lanky frame who fit so comfortably in his apartment. 

“I’ve got a date later.” Eddie saw Richie’s smile falter. “But until then, nothing. Why?”

“I was thinking of going to the bookstore, do you want to come?” 

Eddie’s eyes lit up. He could never resist a bookstore. He turned to Richie, who now had his full attention. “Which one?” 

“That weird used on on Elm Street?”

“Oooh I love that one!” Eddie clapped his hands together and saw Richie grin. He tried to tone it down. “Are you sure? I usually spend a lot of time there. I’m not sure that I’d be fun to go with.”

“There’s no one I’d rather go with.” Richie said, the smile returning with full force. Eddie’s felt his heart flutter. 

_ Still friends, friends go to bookstores together.  _ “If you’re sure.” He said cautiously. Richie nodded enthusiastically.  “What time?”

“A hour or so?” He gestured down. “I need some proper outdoor attire first.” 

“Sounds great!” Richie left to put clothes on and Eddie finished making his food. 

As Eddie was eating he got a call from Bill. “Hey Big Bill, how are you?” Eddie asked, swallowing quickly.

“H-hey Eddie. I wanted to see h-how things with R-richie were.” Bill’s rich voice filled his phone. 

Eddie smiled, appreciating his friends and how much they cared. “Good! We watched movies together yesterday. And we’re going to the bookstore later.”

“D-doesn’t sound like you’re j-just friends.” Bill replied. Eddie could hear the skepticism in his voice. 

Eddie finished his coffee and stood, bringing his plate to the sink. “No, we are. I just, I like hanging out with him. It’s easy.” 

“Sure Eddie. W-w-whatever you say.” He could tell Bill was smiling.

“We’re friends Bill!”

“If he’s w-w-willing to stay with you while you pour over books for s-s-s-six hours he’s a keeper.” Eddie’s friends refused to go to bookstores with him anymore, saying he would curl up and ignore them for hours.

“You’re exaggerating. It’s more like three hours.” Bill laughed. “We both like books! I go with you guys too. And he’s not mine to keep anyway.”

“Okay Eddie. Doesn’t s-s-sound like a date at a-all.” 

“Just friends Bill. We’re just friends. I have that date later tonight anyway.” 

Bill remained unconvinced. The two talked for a while later until Bill needed to leave. 

“M-maybe give him a chance. H-h-he’s not Todd.” Bill said as they were hanging up.

“It’s just not a good idea Bill. He’s my neighbor. I don’t want to move when we inevitably break up.” He heard a knock. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you next week.” 

He opened the door to a bouncing Richie. “Talking to your mom? Is she cute? Can you introduce me?”

“Absolutely. She’d hate you. It’d be fantastic.” 

Richie laughed and slung an arm around Eddie. “Come on Eds, books wait for no man.” Eddie considered moving but instead followed Richie, rolling his eyes as Richie described all the dates he was going to take Eddie’s mom on. 

When they got to the bookstore the clerk greeted Eddie. “Eddie! Hey! We finally got that rare Hobbit edition, the illustrated one. Want to see?” 

“Do hobbits eat six meals? Of course I do!” Eddie had been waiting to see the book for months. He turned to follow the clerk and saw that Richie was still standing near the door, looking upset. “Do you want to see it?” Richie was looking from Eddie to the clerk, frowning.  “Come on.” Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the book. The clerk had already pulled it out for Eddie.

“I’ll let you look at it for a bit. Don’t tell Mr. Garrison.” The clerk smiled conspiratorially at Eddie and left. 

Eddie started turning the pages, admiring the artwork. After a few minutes he realized something. “I think this is the longest you’ve ever been quiet.” He said, turning to Richie.

Richie was looking sullen. “I didn’t know you came here quite that much.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Richie’s tone put Eddie on edge. 

“You and that clerk seem friendly.” 

“Anthony? I guess. We usually talk about books.” Eddie was confused. 

“Hmm, I think he wants to talk about what’s between your pages.” Richie said frowning. 

Realization dawned on Eddie. “Anthony? Relax. He’s married, tiger. We just both like books.” 

“Oh! Okay.” Richie immediately brightened and came to stand over Eddie’s shoulder, his breath near Eddie’s ear. “I like this artwork a lot.” 

It wasn’t until later that Eddie realized he should have told Richie it was none of his business if Eddie dated Anthony. But at the time he was more concerned with Richie knowing that there was nothing between them. His attention turned to the book, ignoring Richie’s warm chest pressed against his back and his breath on his neck. They stayed that way for nearly half an hour. 

“Well you two are adorable.” Anthony appeared as Richie was reaching around Eddie to point at a dwarf illustration. His arm was snaked around Eddie and both were leaning forward, appreciating the details.

Eddie started and moved aside, hoping he wasn’t blushing too badly. “We were just admiring the drawings. Thanks for letting us look. It’s really a gorgeous book.” He closed it and handed it to Anthony, who chuckled and took the book back.

Eddie turned to Richie, staying a few steps away. He had to keep reminding himself to maintain space between them. “What do you want to look at?”

“Comics.” 

“I’ll be in classics. Will you come find me when you’re ready to go?” Richie nodded and the two split up. Eddie slowly gathered an armful of books and settled into an overstuffed chair, reading pieces of each.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there when Richie appeared, carrying several comics and two other books. He sat on the arm of Eddie’s chair, putting an arm above Eddie’s head for balance. “I’ve got a game for you.” He handed Eddie a book with a half naked woman in a burly man’s arms.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and looked up at Richie. “Is the game to convince me that I’m gay? Because seeing a shirtless Tom Hiddleston already did that years ago.” 

Richie laughed. “Tom Hiddleston huh? You like tall, lanky guys with dark hair? Good to know.” Richie grinned at him before adding, “But no, that’s not the game. Try to find an extra sultry page and read the worst part out loud. I’ll do the same. And we’ll compare. Loser buys lunch.” 

“Oh, you’re on.” Eddie was always in for a challenge, especially if it involved books. He put down his current one and started paging through the romance novel. “You really picked a winner here.” He said  looking up at Richie after skimming some pages. Richie had fallen a little and was half sitting on the arm and half on Eddie, his arm now draped around Eddie. Eddie moved over to the other side of the chair as much as he could, which still left Richie’s thigh pressed comfortably on his. 

“I chose the ones with the least clothes.” Richie smiled at him. 

“Good standard.” Eddie returned to paging through the book. 

After a few minutes Richie poked him gently, saying, “Hurry up. I’m ready.” 

“You’re so impatient.” He laughed as Richie stuck his tongue out. “Okay, I have one. You first.”

Richie opened his page and started reading in a breathless voice,  "Katherine's eyes widened, and her whole body stiffened in his hold. 'Oh, God,' she cried, and then her wet sheath throbbed and pulsed under the force of her release. Her clit vibrated and pulsed in response to the grinding motion. Her body trembled as she came, sucking him deeper." Richie finished, smiling. “Beat that.”

“I think I can.” Eddie opened his page and read in a high, slightly shrill voice "His big toe skimmed her inner thigh and entered the flood between her legs, stroking a determined, heavy rhythm against the needles of unbearable ecstasy coursing through her spread folds." He finished and smiled at Richie. “You can’t beat toe sex.”

“I can’t. You win Eds.” Richie was laughing. “That was truly terrible.” He bent down and picked up one of the books on Eddie’s lap, paging through it. “Did you pick out any books?” 

Eddie looked wistfully at the pile on the floor. “I’d like them all but I think I’ll just get these three.” He pointed to a smaller pile. “I’m ready to go once I put these away.” 

“Nah, you go check out, I’ll put them away. Meet me outside?” Richie stood and gathered the books. 

Eddie nodded and went to the counter. Anthony was there, checking the condition of some new books. “Wow, only three? That’s some restraint Eddie.”

“Tell me about it.” He put them on the counter and Anthony started to ring them up.

“You and your boyfriend are really cute, by the way. I didn’t know you were dating someone.” 

“He’s just a friend.” Eddie was finding himself saying that a lot.

Anthony arched an eyebrow. “A friend huh? Well you two seemed really ‘friendly’.” He put the last word in air quotes. 

Eddie felt a blush form as he took his bag. “Really, we’re just friends. I’ll see you next time.” He headed out, not wanting to hear Anthony’s reply. 

He waited outside for a while until Richie showed up, carrying a paper bag. “What are you in the mood for for lunch Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“Not my name. How about tacos?” There was a small mexican place about a block away.

“Sounds spicy. I’m in.” The two headed out. Due to the odd, post lunch timing the restaurant was nearly empty. They ordered drinks and sat, talking easily. Eddie shared more about his life than he normally did, including his dad’s early death and his mom’s overprotectiveness. Richie told him about his alcoholic parents and how forgetful they were.  Eddie’s heart broke to hear about forgotten birthdays and ignored graduations. At one point Eddie reached across the table to squeeze Richie’s hand and ended keeping his hand there, not realizing. 

“Oh no!” Eddie said, finally looking at the clock. 

“What?” Richie turned to see what had startled Eddie. 

“I’ve got to go. It’s already 4:30 and I’m meeting my date at 5:30.” 

“Another Bill set up?” Richie asked, looking put out. 

“Yea, hopefully the last one. I asked him to stop.” Eddie stood, grabbing his bag.

Richie followed suit. He had paid an hour ago so they could just walk out. “Why?” 

“I don’t need help finding dates. I’m not dating because I don’t want to, not for lack of options. But Bill insists. He thinks that I’m not over my ex and that this will help.” Eddie sighed, frustrated. “He means well but I’m fed up. I wish they would understand.” 

Richie looked like he was going to say something but didn’t. Instead he smiled at Eddie. “I’m sure you’ll find someone when you’re ready.” 

“Yea, maybe. I’m not really looking.” Eddie looked at Richie. “What about you?”

“Dating?” Eddie nodded. “Oh, I found someone I’m just waiting for him to realize it.” He said slowly, not looking at Eddie. 

Eddie was going to ask him more but they were at the car. He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer anyway. 

The drive home was quick. Eddie thanked Richie for the afternoon and went to his apartment to change. Richie reminded him that he’d be in tomorrow morning to shower.

Eddie’s date was mediocre. It didn’t help that he brought up Richie several times, telling him about something funny Richie said or how he would react to a situation. The date grew more annoyed every time. Eddie felt bad but also knew that there was no spark between them. He got home and rolled into bed, trying not to think about Richie’s lopsided smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya’ll like my ode to Stephen King as a chapter title? Yup, amazeballs 
> 
> So the read aloud romance parts of this were from real books. Richie’s was from For Love of the Duke -- Christi Caldwell and Eddie’s was from In Safe Hands -- Leslie North. I haven’t read the books (I have smut standards), I just googled terrible romance novels. I think you’ll agree they were gems.


	6. Richie's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t fuck this up Ben. Bev told me only winners get blowjobs.” Richie said, trying to ruin his concentration. 
> 
> “That’s not true hun, losers probably need blowjobs even more.” She retorted as she punched Richie's arm.

Eddie woke up the next morning to his doorbell being rung constantly. He got out of bed and walked to the door, rubbing his eyes. It was Richie, of course. 

“What are you doing here so early?” He asked, opening the door.

“Cute pajamas Spaghetti man.” Richie whistled. Eddie was wearing pajama bottoms with foxes on them and a tank top. 

He blushed. “They’re from Mike. Something about foxy attracting some foxes.”

“Well clearly it’s working,” Richie gestured to himself. “I’m here after all.” 

“Hilarious. Why are you here? It’s only like 8.” 

“Bev insisted on day trip to some arcade in a nearby town with Ben and me, we’re supposed to play laser tag too. So I need to shower early so we can hit the road. It’s a long drive.” 

“Sounds fun.” Eddie loved arcades, he spent a lot of time in them with his friends when he was younger.  “You don’t sound too excited though.” 

“I don’t have a partner for laser tag. It’s no good on your own. I tried to ditch but Bev threatened me.” Richie shrugged as he walked in and towards the bathroom. 

“With what?” 

“Can’t tell you that Eds.” Richie poked his head out from the bathroom, a finger one his lips. “It’s a secret.”

“Well, be careful you don’t run into seven dwarfs who need a maid.” Richie barked out a laugh and closed the door.  

Richie came out as Eddie was doing the dishes. “Bad news Eds. The landlord told me it’ll be Wednesday before my shower is fixed. I’m night time showerer during the week, is that okay?” 

“Yup, I’m usually home by six, if that’s okay.”  Eddie turned, his eyes immediately fixed on Richie’s face, which again was stupidly close to Eddie’s. 

“Six is perfect.” Richie said. He was close enough that Eddie could see the flecks of gold in his green eyes. Eddie unconsciously licked his lips and Richie’s eyes darted down. “I’ll see you then.” He said, his voice low. Eddie would only nod as heart pooled in his stomach. Eddie was starting to think that Richie had a kitchen kink, he seemed to love cornering Eddie in his. 

As he turned to go Eddie made a split second decision and called out, “Wait, Richie. Do you really not have a partner?” 

“No?” Richie cocked his head, confused. “I’m single and ready to mingle. Why? Know someone?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “For laser tag you idiot.” 

Richie laughed. “Oh! No, I don’t. I was hoping to find some kid with mad skills to be on my team.” 

“I’ll be your partner.” Eddie said. “For laser tag!” He quickly added. 

“Really?” He nodded and smiled as Richie’s face lit up. “Fantastic! We’ll take those two down a peg. They’re coming in like twenty minutes. We’ll grab you then?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Richie left, still smiling. Eddie felt himself smile too and went to grab snacks for the road. 

When Richie knocked on his door again Eddie already had his shoes on and had put the food in a bag. “Oohhh, I love a boy with snacks.” Richie said, moving to peer in the bag.

“There’s no popcorn so you can’t make a mess.” Eddie said, holding the bag away from him.

Who moved closer and wrapped his arms around Eddie, grabbing the bag. He shifted through his prize. “Your first mistake was assuming that I only do that with popcorn.” 

“What’s my other mistake?” 

Richie looked up at him, his face only inches from Eddie’s, and opened his mouth to reply.

“Agreeing to be on Richie’s team.” Bev joked, appearing in the hallway.

“Richie, I’ll bet you right now that we win.” Ben said, linking hands with Bev.

Richie turned to Ben, “It’s a bet.” He turned back to Eddie. “You better be good.” He said, pointing a finger.

“I’m terrible. Don’t bet the farm on me.” Eddie replied. The group down to Ben’s car and piled in, Richie and Eddie in the back, the others in the front. Everyone was excited about Eddie’s snacks and Richie tried tossing each individual snack in his mouth, missing nearly every time.

“You do realize that potato chips are bigger than your mouth.” Eddie said, watching Richie toss another one in his mouth. The snacks spread out around them, making it easier for the front seat people to grab them. 

“I don’t know, Richie has a pretty big mouth.” Bev replied, turning around to watch.

“All the better to suck those big dicks.” Richie replied, tossing another chip and missing. Bev groaned. 

“How is your aim this bad?” Eddie asked, impressed at how frequently he missed. “You only have to throw it like a foot.” 

“Okay then, you throw, I’ll eat.” Richie handed him the bag. “Right here,” he pointed to his open mouth. 

“Seriously? This is gross.” Eddie said as he took a chip out. Richie nodded eagerly. Eddie took a chip and tossed it, it hit Richie’s open mouth and he quickly closed his lips around the edge. 

He ate the chip, smiling. “See Ben? Look at this teamwork. We’re going to smoke you.” Richie said. 

“Just keep talking Richie. We’ll see.”  

The arcade was about an hour away and Eddie enjoyed listening to Richie and Bev banter for the rest of the trip, with Ben occasionally throwing comments in. Eddie decided he liked both of them a lot, they were easygoing and gave Richie back as much shit as he dealt out. 

When they arrived the arcade was mostly empty. “Games then laser tag?” Ben asked. The group nodded in agreement, looking around. Eddie felt like he was back in his childhood arcade. Most of the games were 10-20 years old and had a lot of wear and tear. Eddie saw a long line of pinball games next to the wall. Ben and Bev headed over there as Richie sauntered up to Eddie. 

“What do you want to play?” Richie asked Eddie. 

“I used to be pretty good at Pacman.” 

“Well let’s go.” The two found the game and fed it quarters. Eddie was thrilled that he still remembered the tricks. Richie wasn’t as good but was happy to be player two. The two stood shoulder to shoulder, laughing and enjoying the game.

“Eds, you’re a master!” Richie was watching him, having lost his last life. 

“Yea, what a useful skill.” He said, not looking away from the screen. 

Richie moved behind him to get a better view, his face peering over Eddie’s shoulder. “It’s a very useful skill. You can use it to impress all those dates.” 

“I don’t think most of my dates would be impressed by this.” 

“Well you need a higher caliber of dates then.” Richie paused. “You’re hunching your shoulders, relax.”

Eddie tried to lower them but felt them creep back up as he concentrated. Richie started massaging his shoulders. “It’s okay Eds, I’ve got you.” Richie spoke softly into his ear. The feeling of Richie’s hands surprised him and Eddie gotten eaten by a ghost. 

“Ohh, sorry!” Richie said, stalling his hands. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got one more life.” Eddie said as the level restarted. Richie kept massaging him and Eddie couldn’t concentrate and didn’t care. Richie’s warm hands on his back felt amazing, he found himself leaning into the contact. When he died his main disappointment was that Richie stopped the massage. 

He turned to Richie, who was grinning and acting like nothing had happened. If Richie was going to ignore it Eddie could too. He asked, “What do you want to play?” 

“I’m a racing games guy,” Richie replied. The two went off to find a game for Richie. Richie liked to play racing games mostly by crashing and yelling curse ladened insults at the NPCs. They played for a while, eventually meeting up with Ben and Bev. Richie and Ben challenged each other to space invaders, both loudly trash talking.

“Do you want to get coffee with me while these two have a testosterone off?” Bev asked Eddie. 

“Ha! You’re going down Haystack. It’ll be better than when your mom went down on me during prom night.” Richie shouted.

Eddie turned to Bev, “Yes please.” She chuckled and the two walked out. 

“So what’s it like living by Richie?” She asked. 

“Pretty good. He hosts great movie nights, hopefully they fix his shower soon though.” 

Bev cocked her head. “His shower is broken?” 

Eddie nodded. “He’s been showering at my place.”

“How convenient.” She gave him a sly smile. 

“Yea, he doesn’t really know anyone else so he’s lucky I’m close.” Eddie shrugged. 

“He’s very lucky.” Bev said mysteriously. The two talked as they walked to the coffee shop and placed their orders. Eddie felt comfortable with Bev, like he had known her for years. As they grabbed their coffees, plus the ones Bev ordered for Richie and Ben, Eddie asked, “So what was your dirt on Richie?”

Bev laughed, “You need to be more specific.”

“Richie said you threatened him to get him to come today.” 

The two walked out as Bev replied, “Oh, that. I threatened to tell his crush a secret.” 

Eddie frowned. “His crush?”

“Mmhm.” Bev took a drink of her coffee. “It’s cute, he talks about him all the time.” 

Eddie didn’t know Richie liked someone, he hadn’t mentioned it to Eddie. Eddie reminded himself that they weren’t really that close and Richie probably hadn’t wanted to tell him. “Oh that’s good.” He replied lamely. 

Bev threw him a look of...pity? Eddie wasn’t sure. “Yea, he won’t shut up about the guy. Though he’s getting some mixed signals back.”

Eddie sighed. “I’m sure the guy likes him, Richie is incredibly likable, even when he’s pretending to hit on people’s moms.”

Bev shook her head and changed the subject, asking Eddie about his job. The two returned to the arcade and found the others still battling. Richie was playing while Ben teased him. 

“Babe! I’m winning!” Ben said once he saw Bev. 

“Of course you are.” She kissed him, handing him the coffee. 

Richie let out a groan as his last guy died. He turned to Eddie, “Babe, I’m losing. I need a good luck kiss too.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed Richie’s cheek, not wanting to argue. “I’m not sure how helpful that will be.”

Richie broke into a grin, “Oh, it’s very helpful. I feel a comeback.” 

They were playing best 4 of 7, Richie had won 2 and Ben 3. Ben was up and everyone crowded in, watching the game play. 

“Don’t fuck this up Ben. Bev told me only winners get blowjobs.” Richie said, trying to ruin his concentration. 

“That’s not true hun, losers probably need blowjobs even more.” She retorted as she punched Richie's arm. 

In the end Ben did win, whooping, he turned to Richie. “You owe me 10$.” Richie flicked him off as Ben and Bev wandered off again. 

Richie turned to Eddie. “Is it true? Do losers get blowjobs?”

“You should ask your crush.” Eddie tried to joke but it came out bitter.

“My what?” Richie looked surprised. 

“Bev told me about him.”

“She did? What did she say?” Richie leaned against one of the games, arms folded.

“Just that you liked someone. And she threatened to tell him something if you didn’t come today.” Eddie folded his arms too, matching Richie’s body language.

Richie hummed. “I’m not sure why you care Eds. We’re just friends, right?” He looked intently at Eddie. 

“You’re right, just friends. I just thought you’d tell me.” Eddie sounded jealous and he hated it. 

“Maybe we’re not quite that good of friends.” Richie said.

“I guess not.” Richie opened his mouth to say something else but Eddie stiffened, saying, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He left. He didn’t want to admit why Richie’s crush had gotten under his skin so much. He reminded himself that he didn’t want to date Richie so it was  _ fine  _ if he liked someone else. He waited a few minutes, trying to calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! 
> 
> OH GEE I WONDER WHO RICHIE'S CRUSH IS. HMMMM 
> 
> I ended up splitting this chapter in two because it got so loonnggg.


	7. All’s fair in love and laser tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie turned to Eddie with a smile, “You wanna split a milkshake babe?”
> 
> Eddie rolled his eyes. “No, we’re not teens in the 1950’s. Plus, there’s so many germs.”

When he came out the others were clambering for laser tag. 

Eddie followed them and Richie hung back. “Sorry Eds, wasn’t trying to question our friendship.” 

“No, you’re right. You barely know me. You don’t need to tell me about your crush.” He smiled at Richie and Richie back at him, both clearly unhappy. 

“I’ll tell you about him, if you want to hear.” 

Eddie shook his head, “No, not really.” He gave Richie a small smile and Richie threw an arm around him.

“Your wish is my command.” 

“Here’s my vote.” Bev turned around as they arrived to pay for laser tag. “Me and Ben vs. Richie and Eddie. We’ll change it up next time.” Everyone nodded in agreement and suited up. 

“Ok Eds, here’s the plan.” Richie whispered as they entered the arena. “We split up, you go for Bev, I’ll get Ben- okay?” 

“Sounds good.” Eddie didn’t really want to leave Richie but knew it made sense to divide the team. He wasn’t very good and would rather stick by Richie and watch him play. The game started and Eddie hid, not seeing anyone for a while. Eventually Ben wandered by and Eddie hit him purely out of luck. He moved to another hiding spot and waited out the clock.

“What the fuck!” Bev said, looking at the board. “You two suck!” She rounded on Richie and Eddie. “Richie is a total gunner and Eddie just hid.” Eddie looked at the scoreboard and saw that they had won handily, since Eddie was never hit and Richie scored on the others a lot. 

“Hell yea!” Richie high fived Eddie, laughing. “We’re fucking monsters!” Eddie laughed too, caught up in the moment. 

“New teams.” Bev demanded. “Me and Richie, Ben and Eddie.” 

“Works for me.” Richie turned to Eddie. “I’m not letting you hide buddy.” 

“Don’t worry about me” Eddie flashed him a smile, confidence buoyed by the win. 

Everyone went in again. Eddie ran to hide but moved around more. He scored on Bev once before quickly hiding behind a half wall. He saw Richie’s lanky form shortly after but ran the other way. 

Later, as he was hiding behind a pillar, he heard a chuckle behind him. He whipped around. Richie was right behind him. “I told you you couldn’t hide.” He said, leaning in to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “Don’t worry, I won’t get you Eddie Spaghetti. You look too cute in the vest.” Richie planted his arms on either side of Eddie’s head, bringing his face closer. 

“Really?” Eddie squeaked. He was flush from being so close to Richie and from running around. He tried to look anywhere else but could only look into Richie’s eyes. 

“Oh yea.” Richie was leaning in more until Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his cheek. “Downright adorable.” 

Eddie leaned in slightly more, parting his lips. “Too bad for you.” He said, as he shot Richie in the stomach. 

Richie’s eyes got wide and he laughed, surprised, “Eds gets off a good one! You better run while my vest repowers.” 

“You look cute in the vest too!” Eddie said as he ran away, laughing. He glanced back and saw Richie slowly shaking his head, looking impressed. Eddie was flush from the impulsive decision and the contact with Richie. He managed to avoid Richie for the rest of the game, which he and Ben won.

“Damn Eds, you really undersold your laser tag skills. You’re a total ringer.” Richie said after, staring at the screen.

“You’re on my team next time we come.” Bev said, putting an arm around Eddie. “I’m sick of these two dragging me down.”

He smiled, “It’s a date.” 

The group decided to get lunch at a local diner. Richie slid into the booth next to Eddie, sitting closer than he needed.

“Oh they have milkshakes! Let’s split one babe!” Bev said, looking excitedly at the menu. 

“Of course.” Ben nodded. “You pick.”

Richie turned to Eddie with a smile, “You wanna split a milkshake babe?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “No, we’re not teens in the 1950’s. Plus, there’s so many germs.”

Richie laughed, “More for me then.” They ordered and chatted until the food came. Eddie was envious of the milkshakes, they looked better than he had expected. Richie saw him looking at his and slid it over. “I’ll still share with you, if you’re okay with my germs.” 

Eddie hesitated for a minute before happily drinking some of the thick, pink shake. “Hey! Don’t drink it all!” Richie drew the shake back abruptly, making some fall on Eddie’s chin.

“Rude!” Eddie said, reaching for a napkin. Richie beat him and wiped his thumb on Eddie’s chin before putting it in his mouth.

“Mm, delicious.” Richie said, catching Eddie’s eyes with his. Eddie felt his breath hitch. Richie was staring at him with dark eyes and Eddie felt like he could fucking drown in them. He felt the energy change between them and didn’t think he could bring himself to move away. Richie smirked, leaning in. 

“Helloooo.” Bev stuck a hand over and waved. “Other people around.” 

Richie shot her a glare but didn’t say anything as he leaned back. She stuck her tongue out and turned to Eddie, asking, “So who's your favorite author? I’ve got to know, since you work in the book industry.”

Eddie opened his mouth to respond but Richie put a hand over his mouth, “No! Let me guess. I’ve been thinking about this.” 

Eddie removed Richie’s hand, smiling. “Okay, go on.” He was eager to hear who Richie thought it was. 

Richie made a show of thinking it over. “I’m guessing it’s not someone as traditional as George Orwell or Mark Twain.” 

Eddie smiled. “Correct.” 

“But I also don’t think it’s someone as modern as JK Rowling or Neil Gaiman.”

“Also correct.” Eddie smiled, enjoying Richie’s analysis.

“Is it someone we would know?” Ben asked, eating some fries.

“I think so,” Eddie said. “Richie would at least.” Eddie had seen some of the books in his apartment.

“Douglas Adams.” Bev guessed. 

“No, that’s too quirky for Eds.” Richie replied and Eddie nodded. 

“Tolkien?” Ben asked. “Richie told us about the illustrated book.” 

Eddie shook his head again. “I can tell you, it’s not some big secret.” 

“No, no, no. I haven’t guessed yet. If I’m right you owe me a dinner, deal?” Richie stuck out his hand. “Wait! Two guesses. I’m good but maybe not that good.”

“Sure. You really love making bets.” Eddie said, shaking his hand.

“You have no idea.” Bev said, smiling. “Richie will bet with anyone for anything. It’s gotten him into some interesting situations.”

“Hey, no distracting the mark.” Richie said, point at Bev. He turned back to Eddie, tapping a finger on his cheek. “Okay Eddie, my guess is Isaac Asimov. Classic, pioneer of science fiction, sexy beast.”

Eddie laughed, “Isaac Asimov is a sexy beast? You have very different taste in men than I expected.

“Hey, I like a guy with a brilliant mind. It’s not all about looks. I’m deep like that,” Richie leaned in. “Well, am I right?” Bev and Ben leaned in too.

“Nope.” Eddie laughed as Richie groaned. The others laughed too. “I like Asimov but he’s not my favorite.”

Richie put a hand on his chin, thinking for another minute. “Then is has to be Vonnegut. He’s all artsy and literary and shit.” 

Eddie shook his head again and Richie buried his head in his hands, “I am a failure.” He moaned. 

“Who is then?” Ben asked, ignoring Richie. 

“Clive Barker.” 

“Seriously?” Richie looked up, surprised. “You hate horror movies!”

Eddie shrugged. “I enjoy his writing style, even if I do have to read it with all the lights on. His artwork is amazing. Plus we gays have to support each other.”

“Well Eds, I guess I owe you dinner.” Richie said with a smile. Eddie decided not to point out that that wasn’t part of the bet. 

The group finished eating and left. After walking around the small town they decided it was time to go. Eddie was surprisingly tired after the day and was yawning in the car. Richie held out an arm. “You can sleep on me, if you want.” Eddie hesitated then decided it was better than trying to lean against the window. He nestled into Richie, who put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie was asleep almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a while about who to have Eddie's favorite author be and chose Barker for the surprise factor. 
> 
> Also, only 2 chapters left! I deleted one that I wasn't happy with- it didn't feel necessary- so! We're nearly done!


	8. Shitty Ex's are shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie made a split second decision and pushed Richie on the bed, crawling on him. He was feeling bold and trying not to think too much about his actions. “It’s me right?” Eddie asked, hovering over Richie. “Your crush?”
> 
> Richie smiled up at him, “You figured it out. It’s you.”

Richie came over the next night to shower. Eddie knew something had changed between them after yesterday but wasn’t ready to admit it. Richie seemed to know it too, giving Eddie a soft smile as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Richie was still in the bathroom when Eddie heard a knock. “If another neighbor needs my shower I’m going to start charging.” He said to himself as he stood and went to the door.

He looked through the peephole and closed his eyes, “Oh fuck.” He said to himself. 

Out loud he said, “Hi Todd.” As he reluctantly opening the door. His ex was standing on the other side with Eddie’s favorite flowers.

“Hey Eddie.” Todd flashed him a smile. “I got you flowers.” Todd said as he walked in, handing them to Eddie. He surveyed the room, hearing the shower and raising an eyebrow. “Do you have a guest?”

Eddie took the flowers, handling them like they might have snakes, and ignoring his question. “Thanks, I guess. What are you doing here?” He hadn’t spoken to Todd since the awkward returning of things, over a month ago. He hadn't planned on talking to him ever again. 

“So blunt baby.” Todd smiled at him. He was casual about being in Eddie’s apartment, about them talking again. Before, Eddie had liked how easily Todd fit into any situation. Eddie felt awkward meeting new people and Todd was comfortable in any situation. It had been was easy for Eddie to flow along.

Now though, he only remembered Todd ignoring him at parties, and Eddie holding their drinks while Todd talked to everyone else. He scowled. 

“I’m not your baby anymore. Remember? That was your decision.” Eddie’s voice was cold. He crossed his arms. 

“You got more books.” Todd had wandered over and was looking at his collection. “I can’t believe you already filled another bookshelf.”

“It’s my apartment. I can do what I want.” Eddie put his hands on his couch, trying not to look anxious. “Why are you here?” He asked again. 

Todd turned to him, smiling. “I’ve missed you baby. I didn’t know how much I would miss you until you were gone. I miss waking up next to you, and your smell, and your adorable book fetish.” He walked over to Eddie, taking his hands. “Let’s give it another shot.” 

Eddie jerked his hands back, shocked. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His voice was loud and shrill. He took a breath before saying, “No fucking way.”

Todd looked taken aback but tried again.“Eddie, sweetheart. Come on, we were good together. I messed all that up. Give me another shot.” Todd tried to gather Eddie in his arms. 

Eddie took a step back and put his hands out. “Stop. We were good together until you decided we were done- which, by the way, was months before you bothered to tell me.” Eddie’s voice was raised again. He couldn’t help it. He was shocked that Todd was there and that he wanted him back.  He didn’t know how to handle it. 

“You’re right I messed up. I did. Please, I miss you. I miss you so much.” Todd gave him the puppy dog eyes that had always worked on Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s hands again, looking at him. “Please, I fucked up. I fucked up so badly.”

Eddie didn’t move away this time, watching Todd and trying to decide if he was being honest. “You hurt me.” He said quietly.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Todd gave him a small smile, seeing Eddie’s resolve cracking. “Did you miss me?” 

Eddie thought about the good times he had with Todd. Laying in bed on Saturdays, reading together. Spending afternoons at museums. Going dancing.  

“Sometimes.” He replied. 

Todd leaned in, kissing him softly. “I knew it.” 

And then he remembered Todd refusing to go to bookstores with him. And Todd always picking the museums, never asking Eddie whether he wanted to go. Him hitting on other guys at clubs, saying it was a joke. 

“No.” Eddie said, pulling back again. 

Todd’s eyes flew open. “What?!” He said loudly, looking shocked. 

Richie chose then to come out of the bathroom, thankfully clothed. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene, looking confused and concerned. He settled on Eddie, who had crossed his arms and moved further from Todd.

“Who the fuck is that?” Todd asked, glaring at Richie.

“None of your fucking business.” Eddie answered before Richie could.

“Wow Eddie, you move fucking fast. Already have some fuckboy in your place?” Todd’s face had instantly changed. He sneered at both of them. 

“What the fuck do you care if I’m screwing someone?” Eddie yelled, his anger returning and bubbling over. “We’re not together.” 

“You clearly waited a long time to jump someone else.” Todd looked Richie over slowly. “He looks really great, total fuckboy material. That’s all you’re going to get, one night stands.”

Richie moved quickly, shoving Todd. “Who the fuck are you to come into Eddie’s apartment and insult him?” 

Todd looked surprised but quickly recovered. “Oh, he speaks! Wow Eddie, you nabbed a smart one. Did you have to pay him? I can’t see you picking someone up at a bar.”

Richie responded before Eddie could. His voice was cold. “What crawled up your butt and died asshole? You were begging Eddie to take you back five minutes ago and now you’re insulting him. No wonder he wouldn’t take you back.”

“Who the hell is this guy? How about you step off and let us talk.” Todd walked past Richie, ramming him with a shoulder as he went. “Eddie, just think about it. I’m clearly better than him.” He jerked a thumb back to Richie, who was clearly seething. His jaw was set and he glared at Todd. “And I know you miss me, that kiss told me you did.” 

“Fuck off.” Eddie replied. “Leave. We’re not together, _ per you _ . I don’t want you back. You treated me like shit. You were a dick. And not in the fun way.” 

Todd started to reply and Richie clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Eds doesn’t want you here. Time to leave buddy.” Eddie felt a surge of gratitude that he was there. 

Todd laughed without humor. “Oh, he gets to call you nicknames? That’s fucking rich. You hate nicknames.” 

Eddie shrugged, “It’s different with him.” 

Todd jerked away from Richie, glaring at him. “Fine I’m leaving. Just remember that I offered to take you back when you’re alone, watching shitty hallmark movies. No one else is going to put up with your shit.” Todd stalked off, slamming the door.  

“Fuck you!” Richie yelled after him before turning to Eddie. 

Eddie slumped to the floor, leaning against his couch. He was trembling and trying not to cry. Richie sat too, watching him. “That guy seems like a real catch.” He said after a minute, trying to make a joke.

Eddie laughed and tried to reply but only ended up crying. He pulled his knees to his chest, sinking his head on to them. 

Richie hesitated then pulled him close, cradling him. “Eddie, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Richie kept repeating that while stroking his hair. 

When Eddie calmed down he said, “Fuck, I hate him Richie. He broke my fucking heart then has the gall to come back? And ask for another chance? What the hell.” He buried his head into Richie’s chest, trying to calm down. Seeing Todd again was a lot, but having Todd yell at him like that was too much. “And he’s right. Fuck, what if no one else wants to date me? What if that was my chance?” 

“You know that’s not true. Other people want to date you.” Richie paused, seeming to decide whether to add something.  He added, “He realized what he lost Eds. I’m sure once you left he saw how good he had it.” 

Eddie laid his head on Richie’s arm. “Fuck him. I hate him Richie. I hate him so much. I can’t believe he came back.”

“You’ve got every right to hate him Eds. You don’t deserve what he did.” Richie said quietly.

Eventually Eddie lifted his head, looking at Richie. “I don’t know if I can trust another guy Richie. I thought Todd loved me and he cheated on me. We planned our life together.” 

“He was shitty. Not all guys are like that. Some of them care about you.” Richie seemed to understand who Eddie was talking about without him saying it. “Take all the time you need Eddie. Eventually you’ll be ready.” 

They stayed there, Richie holding Eddie and Eddie calming down. Eddie felt safe in his arms, his anger dissipating. 

“Still want to hang out?” Eddie asked eventually, pulling himself from Richie’s tear soaked shirt. “I definitely owe you dinner now. After you had to witness that.” He tried to joke, smiling. 

Richie nodded, smiling back at him. “Sure Eds, let’s order Chinese.”  

Eddie ordered food and the two sat on the couch, Richie picking out a random show. Eddie didn’t know how to recover. He kept starting to say something but didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. He wanted to tell Richie everything that happened with Todd. And how much it hurt and surprised him. And that he wanted to date Richie, even if he liked someone else. Instead he wallowed in the awkward silence.

Eddie glanced at Richie, who looked similarly conflicted. He kept stealing glances at Eddie, looked worried but not saying anything.  “Maybe I should go.” Richie finally said, after several minutes of this. “Do you want to be alone?” 

“No!” Eddie said abruptly, putting a hand on his arm. Richie looked surprised. “No,” he said more softly. “Unless you want to go. I don’t want be be alone.”

Richie nodded slowly. “I’ll stay, of course I’ll stay.”

“I need a drink, or seven. Do you want one?” Eddie need things to be a little hazier. He wanted his emotions dulled. Richie nodded. Eddie made them both a strong drink and returned to the couch. 

The food arrived quickly.  Normally Eddie wouldn’t eat on his couch but decided to let it go for the night, making both of them plates. He saw that Richie had changed the show to a scary movie. “Ohh Richie, I don’t like horror movies.”

Richie was sitting on the middle cushion, forcing Eddie to sit by him. “No, this one isn’t scary! It’s suspense. Promise.” Richie looked so hopeful that Eddie agreed. Richie was putting up with a lot of shit from him tonight, he could watch a scary movie. 

The two devoured their food. Eddie stood to take the plates and refilled their drinks,  quickly grabbing a blanket which he threw over Richie. “Hey!” He said indignantly. 

Eddie giggled, feeling the effects of his drink. “I thought you’d want to share one again.” He said, settling down next to Richie. 

“Only if you want.” Richie looked up at him hopefully.

Eddie felt his heart skip a beat. In that moment he let himself admit how much he liked Richie. He liked spending time with him and missed him when he wasn’t there. He made Eddie laugh and Eddie felt happier with him. He’d never met someone as weird and interesting as Richie. He was a goner when it came to resisting the pull of Richie. The argument with Todd had given him the closure he needed to move on. 

Now he just needed to know if Richie wanted it too. He needed to know who Richie’s crush was and if he still had a chance. 

Richie threw the blanket around them both and they sat shoulder to shoulder. Eddie took a long drink, trying to watch the movie. 

Unfortunately it was a suspenseful part. Eddie hid in Richie’s shoulder. “Are you okay Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked.

“I’m fine. I warned you I don’t like scary stuff.” He replied, not moving his head. Richie put an arm around him, drawing him closer.  Eddie leaned in, enjoying the warmth and the smell of Richie. When Richie commented that the scary part was over Eddie reluctantly drew away. Richie left his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, drawing light patterns on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie finished his second drink and was starting to feel better. He saw that Richie’s was also and got them each a third. He was having trouble watching the movie and not Richie. He looked at Richie’s profile, his long nose where his constantly crooked glasses sat and semi-permanent smirk. His cheeks were red from the drinks, accentuating his cheekbones. 

“You’re staring Eds.” Richie commented, not looking at him.

“There’s a lot to look at.” Eddie replied, too tipsy to be subtle.

Richie turned to him, looking slightly embarrassed at the compliment. “What are you saying Eds?”

“Who’s your crush Richie?” The words tumbled out of Eddie’s mouth. 

Richie swallowed and Eddie watched his adam’s apple bob. “I think you know.” 

Eddie took a long drink, keeping it in his hands. “It’s Ben right?” He joked, unable to say his real guess.

Richie laughed, “Nailed it. I’m just trying to steal him from Bev.” 

“I figured.” He took another drink and Richie did the same. Both ignored the movie and watched each other, cautious.  Eddie drained his drink, waiting for the liquid courage to kick in. 

“Eds,” Richie said slowly. “Maybe you should go to bed.” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie shook his head, then realized how drunk he was. Richie already seemed to know.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Richie stood, his hand held out. Eddie took it, letting Richie pull him up, briefly falling into Richie’s arms. Richie smiled at him before looping an arm around his shoulders, helping him to the bedroom. 

When they got to the room Eddie made a split second decision and pushed Richie on the bed, crawling on him. He was feeling bold and trying not to think too much about his actions. “It’s me right?” Eddie asked, hovering over Richie. “Your crush?” 

Richie smiled up at him, “You figured it out. It’s you.” 

“That’s good. Because I like you too.” Eddie leaned in and kissed Richie, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth, tasting the liquor.He had wasted enough time, he wanted all of Richie. Richie moaned as their hips ground together, his hands on Eddie’s back. Eddie smiled, pleased at the response. 

Eddie sat up, peeling of his shirt with some difficulty. Richie watched him and his face abruptly changed. “Fuck Eds, let me up.” He said, trying to move Eddie off him.

Eddie stopped, sure he had mishead. “What?” He sat on Richie’s hips.

Richie stood, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve had an awful night, and now you’re drunk. This isn’t how I want you.” His eyes were sad as he watched Eddie’s reaction. 

His brows knitted, he was confused. “I want this, I promise. I’m not that drunk.” 

“I can’t Eds, not like this.”

“What the hell? Really?” Eddie was angry. “I want you and you’re leaving?” 

“If that’s true, find me tomorrow.” He kissed Eddie’s head quickly and looked conflicted as he pulled back. “Please.” He left without another word. 

Eddie laid in his bed, angry about Todd and Richie. He kept going through the night’s events, feeling like an idiot. Richie didn’t actually like him, to just leave like that. He had as much to drink as Eddie but he never mentioned that he was too drunk. 

Eventually Eddie figured it out, whatever they had had passed and Richie wanted to let him down nicely. Eddie felt like an idiot. Richie wanted to let him down easily by talking to him tomorrow. Eddie couldn’t face Richie telling him that it was a mistake, that he didn’t like Eddie. He shouldn’t have broken his rule about dating where he lived.

He’d have to avoid Richie again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie you are an idiot. And you make nothing easy on poor Richie. But we can all appreciate the irony of Eddie running out on the first kiss and Richie running out on the second right? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay it was a super duper busy week at work. But now it’s the weekend, yay! 
> 
> One more chapter...


	9. Eventually everything falls into place (through no help from Eddie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed. “And I was an ass. I thought that you didn’t want to date me so I ignored you.”
> 
> “You do that a lot.” Richie commented, finding a pair of pants and putting them on.
> 
> “Sorry about that too. I’ve recently been told I’m a drama queen.”

Richie knocked on Eddie’s door early the next morning. Eddie was making breakfast and nursing his hangover. 

“Eddie, I know you’re in there.” Richie called. “Come talk to me.”

Eddie froze, not knowing what to do. Richie’s persistent knocking wasn’t helping his headache. He ignored the knocking, waiting in his bathroom until Richie left. 

The same thing happened later that day. And the next. When Eddie came home from work on Monday he saw a book outside his door. It was one that he wanted from the bookstore but didn’t buy.  He opened it, seeing a note. Talk to me and there’s more books in it for you. -Richie’

Eddie let a small smile escape. Richie understood him alarmingly well. He wanted to talk to him, to thank him, but still wasn’t ready for Richie’s rejection and his embarrassment. So instead of walking down the hall he went into his apartment, ignoring the pit in his stomach.

On Tuesday there was a book trail leading from his apartment to Richie’s. The note said ‘follow the trail for another surprise.’ Eddie sighed. He picked up the books and went into his apartment, hating himself for being so weak. 

On Wednesday he was interrupted from dinner by knocking, again. Through the peephole he saw it was Mike. “What do you want?” He asked, opening the door.

“What are you doing to Richie?” Mike walked in, looking pissed.

“Nothing! What?” Eddie was confused, and annoyed Mike was cranky for seemingly no reason.  

“Dude has been leaving you books. Books! And you still won’t talk to him!” Mike rounded on him, hands on his hips. “Go fucking talk to him.”

“I don’t want to.” Eddie heard how childish his response was. “I tried to kiss him and he rejected me.”

Mike buried his head in his hands. “Because you were fucking drunk. He’s a fucking gentleman. You are such a drama queen sometimes Eddie.”

“I’m not a drama queen.” He mumbled. Then he realized something. “How do you know?”

Mike instantly looked guilty. “Know what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Eddie pointed a finger at him. “How do you know about us?”

Mike sighed. “Richie has been calling us.  The first time was a few weeks ago. He asked what you liked and didn’t like. And now he’s texting us saying you won’t talk to him! He’s driving me crazy- Bill too.” He confessed.

Eddie felt a range of emotions that Richie cared enough to bug his friends for him, the strongest one being guilt that they got dragged in. Secondary being that he hadn't appreciated just how much Richie liked him. 

“Sorry.” He hung his head.

“Don’t be sorry just talk to him! He’s crazy about you. I’d like to meet him at some point, rather than frantic phone calls.” Mike smiled, sensing Eddie’s resolve cracking. He put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “He took you to a bookstore, you should definitely keep him.” 

“He is pretty great.” Eddie smiled then frowned. “But I kissed him and he left.” It sounded like a stupid reason to avoid him when he said it outloud.  

“So you mentioned. And I heard all about it. More than a few times.” Mike said, smiling. “Will you just fucking talk to him?” 

Eddie nodded. “Okay. Sorry you got brought into my quasi-relationship drama.”

“I don’t mind that. I mind getting 2am texts lamenting that Richie’s grand plan didn’t work. Go talk to him- now.” Mike’s voice was firm. 

“Now?” Eddie was suddenly nervous. 

“Now.” Mike gently turned Eddie to the door. “Seriously Eddie, Richie has been texting all of us constantly trying to figure out what to do. I can’t take it anymore. Your relationship is more work for me than any of my own.” 

Eddie nodded, “Okay, okay, you’re right.” 

He walked up to Richie’s door and looked back at Mike, who flashed him two thumbs up. Eddie took a deep breath and knocked. Nothing. He turned to Mike, “Knock louder!” Eddie tried knocking louder. This time he heard shuffling in the apartment and Richie opened the door, wearing only boxers.

Eddie had clearly woken him up, Richie’s hair was tousled and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door. Seeing Eddie he brightened. “Hey Spaghetti Man.” 

“Hi Richie.” Eddie paused, unsure what to do. He glanced at Mike who made the ‘go in!’ motion.  “Can I come in?” Richie moved and gestured inside. Eddie walked in and found that he couldn’t meet Richie’s eyes. “Um, look. I’m sorry about this week.”

“And?” Richie was not going to let Eddie off easy, which Eddie knew was fair. 

He sighed. “And I was an ass. I thought that you didn’t want to date me so I ignored you.”

“You do that a lot.” Richie commented, finding a pair of pants and putting them on.

“Sorry about that too. I’ve recently been told I’m a drama queen.” He swallowed. “I just, I didn’t want to date anyone for a while, after Todd. And you showed up and I liked you, a lot. You sorta ruined my plans. I didn’t handle any of it well.” He looked up at Richie who was watching him intently. “So I fucked up. A few times. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for ruining your plans.” Richie grinned. 

“You should be. I wasn’t planning on liking anyone for a long time.”

Richie took a step closer. “So you like me.” He said, teasing. 

“You know that.”

“What do you like about me Eds?” Richie asked, moving closer. 

“Really?”

Richie nodded, “After all your bullshit, I think I’ve earned it.” 

Eddie swallowed. “Not the nicknames.” Richie chuckled. “I like sitting by you, and talking to you. I like that you cared enough to harass my friends. I like your crazy hair and ridiculous glasses. I like that you don’t take yourself too seriously. And that you like to read. You put up with my bullshit. I’m not sure I deserve you.” 

“My glasses are not ridiculous.” Richie said with a pout. He learned in and kissed Eddie, barely brushing his lips against Eddie’s. “But I’ll forgive you, since you’re fucking cute when you’re apologizing.” He said softly.

“Hopefully I won’t be apologizing much more.” Eddie smiled up at Richie. 

“Hopefully.” Richie pulled Eddie into him, kissing him again. There was was less softness in this one and more need, Richie pushed his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and Eddie reciprocated. Both of them had hands all over each other, enjoying finally being able to touch the other. 

After a minute, Eddie broke away wildly, “I have to tell Mike!” 

Richie looked at him, bewildered. “Now?” 

“He’s in my apartment. I’ll be right back.” Eddie turned to leave but Richie grabbed his hand, “No way, I’m going with you. Whenever you run off I don’t see you for days.” Eddie chuckled and laced his fingers through Richie’s. 

“Deal.” Eddie kissed him again. 

  
  


Epilogue. 

 

Eddie pulled his boyfriend’s hand, trying to make him hurry. “Richie, seriously, could you move any slower? Like, we’re being passed by people with walkers.”

Richie chuckled, “Eds, they’re not going to sell out of books. Just relax.” 

Mike looked at Eddie and rolled his eyes. “You’re in a losing battle here Richie, just go with it. He’s going to bolt when he gets in the door anyway.”

Eddie glared at Mike. “Hey, I don’t bolt. You always know where to find me.”

“Curled up in an armchair somewhere.” Bev supplied. 

The group was finally at the front door. Eddie pushed it open, taking in the sight of the new bookstore. It was opening day and Eddie insisted on going. Richie happily agreed and the others offered to stop by, planning on getting lunch while Eddie perused. 

Eddie immediately left the group, heading to the illustrated editions. “You totally bolted.” Richie said, catching up with him as Eddie paused.

He looked back guiltily. “I did, didn’t I?”

Richie tilted his chin up and kissed him. “It’s okay, now I can kiss you without listening to their commentary.” He wrapped his arms around Eddie, nuzzling his neck. “What are we looking for?”

Eddie leaned into him, pulling a book off the shelf. “Nothing specific.” He lied. He was hoping to find the illustrated Hobbit as a birthday gift for Richie. 

Richie kissed his neck, making Eddie smile. “Mm, okay babe. Well, I’ll let you look. Come find me when you’re ready.” He gave Eddie another hug and let go. 

Eddie turned and kissed him once more. “Promise I won’t be long.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Richie said with a smile. “But I don’t mind.” He left and Eddie watched him, smiling, before returning to the shelf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a friend like Mike. Mike and Richie’s persistence is entirely to thank for the relationship. 
> 
> Also, we can all admit that a trail of books is a great way to trap anyone, right? 
> 
> This fic is in the books! Which is good because I started two more sooooo...yay?


End file.
